Double Fudge Chocolate Brownies
by Spiritless
Summary: Rashel is making chocolate brownies rated just in case
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything so please don't sue because I don't have anything for you to get off of me and it would just be a big waste of money for no reason.  
  
A/n: another pointless night world fic I'm addicted to them I think I might do it in two chapters though instead of my one piece of paper I have.  
  
Double Fudge Chocolate Brownies  
  
Rashel was in the kitchen, making some double fudge chocolate brownies. She was proving a point that she could do something, besides fight. But as she looked at the gooey mess in the bowl, she was having serious doubts.  
  
"I can do this" Rashel said under her breath "Must prove Quinn wrong"  
  
Just then Quinn walked in.  
  
"Hello darling, how are the chocolate brownies doing" he then looked into the bowl, and burst into fits of laughter, having to support himself on the bench to stay standing.  
  
"Shut up. They are double fudge chocolate brownies and they are doing fine, thank you very much." Rashel said coolly.  
  
"Fine, fine, fine, I'll just disappear now" Quinn said while going out the door, with a HUGE grin on his face, which could have led other circle daybreak members to believe that Quinn and Rashel did something quite different in the kitchen!  
  
Just then when Rashel thought that she could die in peace, Mary-Lynnette walked in.  
  
"Wow! Double fudge chocolate brownies"  
  
"You actually recognise what they are?" Rashel asked.  
  
"Course I do!" Mary-Lynnette said, " The mixtures a bit gooey, but it can be fixed"  
  
"Really?" Rashel asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Please tell me. Please, Please tell me how" Rashel asked now on her hands and knees in font of Mary-Lynnette, who had just got a coke out of the fridge.  
  
"Sure" Mary-Lynnette said, putting her coke down so there was actually no reason for her to get it out in the first place!  
  
"You are my saviour, of major embarrassment in front of Quinn and Delos." Rashel said getting up.  
  
"Right, first what you do is you." And so the cookery lesson continued which was totally boring, and I can't be stuffed to write about it.  
  
Well at the end of the 'cookery lesson' they had a very normal, well as normal as you can get for double chocolate brownie mix in a bowl.  
  
"Oh my god. It looks well.edible!" Rashel said now really shocked.  
  
"Yep, now it needs to go in the oven for 25 minutes" Mary-Lynnette said.  
  
"Right, 25 minutes. Thanks for your help" Rashel said.  
  
"That's okay, and if anybody asks this didn't happen right?"  
  
"That would be best" Rashel said and put the double fudge chocolate brownies in the oven.  
  
A/n: review I have already written the other part which is the last part but I need reviews first then I'll type it up I don't actually have time now. Sorry about bad punctuation. 


	2. chapter 2

Double Fudge Chocolate Brownies Part 2.  
  
35 minutes later.  
  
Rashel was sitting in the living room, reading a magazine. She was looking at a very interesting article about Lord of the Rings, when Ash walked in.  
  
"Do I smell burning?" Ash said, "I must be going mad"  
  
"Burning?" Rashel asked " the double fudge chocolate brownies, oh shoot." She then jumped off the chair, pushed past Ash, and ran into the kitchen.  
  
She got into the kitchen opened the oven, and got a face full of smoke. She then got the oven gloves, and pulled out the double fudge chocolate brownies, which were a total mess. But all the smoke had gone towards the fire alarm, and set all of them off.  
  
"Oh great" Rashel thought, "My life just gets better!"  
  
Ash was walking down the corridor, when he saw Rashel in the kitchen.  
  
"Come on Rashel, fire drill get in your proper lines and alphabetical order" he said in his most teasing voice "at my school that was always quite funny, mainly because 50% of us were Redfern's"  
  
Rashel laughed a little at this. "It's not a real fire, it's just these stupid things" Rashel said pointing at the ruined, double fudge chocolate brownies.  
  
"Well does that really matter, all I know is that if we don't go outside Thierry will go all psycho on us"  
  
"Fine, I'm coming" Rashel was now very grumpy.  
  
Outside.  
  
Everyone was outside in the garden, a perfect place for an ambush.  
  
"Rashel, there you are" Quinn said and ran up to her.  
  
"What do you think happened to me? The double fudge chocolate brownie monster ate me. Actually that might make them more tasty, for you vampires anyway."  
  
"So all this was caused by brownies?" Quinn asked.  
  
"Double fudge chocolate brownies" Ash corrected him.  
  
"Don't you have anything better to do Ash?" Quinn said.  
  
"No. Mare's out shopping with Hannah so, no I don't"  
  
"Anyway he's right Quinn, not just brownies, double fudge chocolate brownies."  
  
The End  
  
A/n: the end seems so boring it wasn't really worth waiting for was it! REVIEW please because reviewing encourages me to write more worthless stories to torment you all with. 


End file.
